Into a new world
by JaysGirl2
Summary: So what happens when two 16 year old girls travel with a 17 year old boy to a new universe? Read to find out more. Rated T for saftey and some bad languge
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this just came to my mind, I just really loved the plot. So it's going to be about two sixteen year old girls and a 17 year old boy. Their names are Carly, Savannnah, and Glenn. Carly and Glenn love to skateboard, while Savannah loves to read. This group is very strange.**

* * *

"Woah! Look at you today Carly!" said Glenn.

"I know right, I praticley killed Savannah by doing this Yesteday." replied Carly.

They both laughed, Carly knew Glenn had strong feelings for her. He knows more about her than she knows about herself!

"Hey Savannah! Come over here!" yelled Carly.

"No thanks! I don't want to get killed again." she replied

"Savannah! Come on, you need to be in this conversation." said Glenn.

"Yeah! Aren't you the one who says she not afraid of anything except insects?" asked Carly.

"Damn right I am!" yelled Savannah, "Hey! Let's go to my house."

"Why?" asked Carly and Glenn.

"I want to show my fav t.v. show." replied Savannah.

"Okay, I'll go. How 'bout Glenn?'' asked Carly.

''Sure, why not. Sounds like fun.'' he said as they picked up their skateboards.

''Okay, now!'' said Savannah, as she turned on the t.v.

''What are we goin' to watch anyways?'' asked Glenn.

''Ohh... LEGO: NinjaGo- Masters of Spinjitzu." she said at once.

Carly started laughing really loud, then the ground started vibrating and the lights started flickering on and off.

''What's happening?!" asked Glenn as if he were about to cry.

''I don't know, Savannah?'' asked Carly.

''No idea!?'' she replied.

Then everything went DARK.

Everyone started screaming at once, then they saw a very bright light comeing closer and closer.

''Are we dead?'' asked Glenn.

''I don't know! What make you think we're dead?'' said Carly.

Then they saw so many figures popping here and there and everywhere!

They saw a person in black, another in white, a red dude, an blue guy, a girl with short blak hair and is wearing red, a girl in purple, one in a light brown, two others in silver and gold, a really old man with a really long beard, and two kids standing beside him. Carly and Glenn looked at them all so weirdly. But, Savannah, had her eyes wide open in shock.

Then Savannah had yelled, ''HELL, YEAH!''

* * *

**So please, PLEASE, ****PLEASE**** tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For people who like my other story 'Gracie and Friends', I'm just taking a little break from that. So yeah, just want to try something new. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

(Carly's P.O.V)

''Umm... hello? I'm Carly-.'' I said when Savannah cut me off. Somethimes, I mean all the time she could be annoying.

''I'm Savannah, and this is Glenn.'' continued Savannah.

I hate when she does that. I hope Glenn will speak up and say something.

''Savannah, I think I can fucking introduce myself.'' he finnaly said.

''Well _I _wanted to help you, Glee.'' she so rudley resonded, so she stood up, spun on her heel, and walked out.

''I think she took that well.'' said the guy in blue.

We looked at him as if he were crazy. I think he is though.

Then as we looked at him, he said, ''What?''

I shook my head in disapointment. He was so stupid!

''Glenn, that was kinda mean. You should go say sorry.'' I said

''Fine!'' he grunted.

* * *

(Glenn's P.O.V)

As I walked of to go find Savannah and say sorry for yelling at her. I heard a chick say, 'Yippie!' and I saw a very dark purple flash, so I ran over to it and I saw Savannah and some dude with four arms walk into a portal thing-a-ma-bob.

I yelled out, ''Savannah, no!''

She replied, ''Bye Glenn!''

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Awwwwww... SPOOKY! NOT. Unless I put Micheal Jakson in here and 'The Blue Dude' would hit him on the head w/ a shovel. I hope you know who the 'old man, the blue dude, the guy in black, ect.' 'cause if you don't YOU ARE STUPID! No offence to stupid people anywhere, I love stupid people! ;) REVIEW!**


End file.
